A Different Kind Of Family
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: My view of Kai's past, no abuse, no violance. Give it a chance... just a short one-shot! Please give it a shot.... it's not that bad.. really.


A Different Kind Of Family  
  
People seem to think that my grandfather is my only family, I don't tell anyone different because in reality, it's true.  
  
My mother, Hanna Hiwatari was true to the family name. She took after my Grandmother who was a spitfire; she was a very straight-foreword woman with a good sense of right and wrong. She had a heart of gold, and often did things without being asked. After my Grandmother died of a rare form of cancer my mother became rebellious of my Grandfather's strict rules and controlling hand and left, leaving the Hiwatari Mansion with a promise of never returning. She lived on her own since age seventeen, and was going to school to become a teacher. But then everything came to a screeching halt when she went to a party with from friends of hers and met my father. One thing lead to another and she ended up pregnant with me and my twin brother. Unable to go to school, work and take care of herself she was forced to drop out of school.  
  
During the first three months of her pregnancy she lived at homeless shelters, eating scraps. She went to my father, who refused her the right of fatherhood. She never asked for help from Voltaire, no, my mother was to prideful for that and went about sleeping in homeless shelters and park benches.  
  
I guess one day two woman at the shelter took an interest in my mother and her current condition and gave her a place to stay in exchange for helping them with their yard and things. My mother worked there for room and board, and the two women gave her the medical attention a woman so along in her pregnancy.  
  
On a very snowy night in the middle of December my brother and I decided it was a good time to be born. It was snowing so hard that we were snowed in, and my mother was forced to give birth to us on the floor. Good thing one of the women, which I grew up calling Auntie Mary, was trained in medical. We were born within three minutes of each other, I of course was first. My mother held us tightly and cried with us, her grief forgotten when she saw our tiny faces. The doctors, when they could finally get to the house, declared us both healthy.  
  
My brother was named Sei. We were the complete opposite of each other, right down to our hair colors. Sei's was dark blue in the front and slate in the back, his personality was more meek and timid, while I was the daring one, never really shy but very bold. Yet as all older siblings do, I protected Sei with everything I had, which of course made us virtually inseparable. We grew up with Auntie Mary and Auntie Louise, at their place for seven years, quite happily.  
  
But fate has always had a nasty side for playing you for everything you have, and he took it all from me in one whack. I remember, although people tell me I couldn't possibly remember it, that on one rainy night in the Summer my mother had to take Sei to the hospital, he was running a high fever and couldn't breathe. She packed him in the car and left me with my Aunts, saying to call when she knew anything.  
  
It wasn't until the next day she called, the look on Auntie Mary's face was so sad and she sent me out to play. I remember leaving to the sound of the two women crying as I went to the swings. My mother returned home later that morning, without Sei. She came over and sat on the swing beside me, her eyes red and puffy. I looked at her and innocently said  
  
'Where's Sei mommy?' My mother looked at me, her eyes so sad. She started crying and I hugged her, but she cried so hard into my hair. She was able to get out  
  
' Sei went to a better place baby, he went to a better place.' I couldn't really comprehend this at that age, all I knew was that in the weeks that followed Sei still hadn't returned, and my mother was faking happiness. Even my Aunts were saddened. One day they left me with a sitter and left for a few hours, when they came home they sat at the table, all staring at their coffee cups, crying. I never really understood this, but soon the crying and pain passed on and I got my normal mother and Aunts back, but still no Sei. His departure took something with him, a part of me that couldn't be replaced.  
  
Time went on and I saw my eighth birthday, and life was back to normal. A few months later, I remember sitting on the swing playing with the puppy I was given, his name was Sully when a man came into the driveway. He pulled up in a police car, and got out dressed in his uniform. Sully barked and I hushed him, the man went and knocked on the door, and when Auntie Louise answered he removed his hat, and said something to her. Auntie started crying and the officer handed something to her. It was my mother's charm bracelet. My eyes went wide and I ran across the yard to the door where Auntie Mary took me into the house. She sat me in the chair and with a surprising calm she explained that my mommy was in a bad car accident and that she had gone onto where Sei was. I sat there as the woman cried my eyes wide as realization finally dawned, my mother and Sei were dead.  
  
The days that followed all blurred together, I remember going to a place where my mom was in a great wooden box, her face peaceful. Then it quickly fades to a place where I watch as the box she is sleeping in is lowered into the ground and covered in dirt, that memory fades to a time where people, all dressed in black are in the house, and I sit behind the chair, hugging Sully to me. The puppy licking my face as people milled about.  
  
About two months after my mother's death a man came to the house, and I remember darting to each room looking for Auntie Mary and Auntie Louise, they were both home. This man was large, with huge hands and he introduced himself as Voltaire Hiwatari, my mother's father. My aunts sent me outside to play while they talked with the man, Sully and I went to the sandbox. A few hours later Auntie Louise came out, and brought me in. She took me to my room where I sat on my bed and told me I was going to live with my Grandfather. She packed my clothes and a few of my belongings, and then brought me back. I cried the whole way, I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Sully, or my Aunts. I didn't want to go! Voltaire took my hand and kneeled down in front of me, he them picked me up and walked out. I never got a chance to kiss my aunts good-bye. They stood in the doorway and cried as I was put in the car. I remember their sad faces as I was driven off.  
  
I stayed with my Grandfather in his huge, scary, dark, and gloomy mansion for two years. He would basically ignore me, but the servants would interact with me. There was this nice maid named Carry, she reminded me of Auntie Mary. She taught me how to dust the many vases and books, while the cook, Jason taught me how to cook. I got along pretty well with the people under my Grandfather's employment. The one day, my Grandfather packed up some of my clothes and being the innocent I was I actually thought I was going back to Auntie's home. Nope, he put me on a plane and brought me to the Country known as Russia. This country was soo cold I thought my fingers would fall off. There I met a man named Boris, the man who would haunt my dreams forever. He took me and brought me to a place where other kids were, but these kids were cold and hard. They didn't know how to play, or to even be nice. I stayed there for four years, only being a moderate friend with a boy named Tala Zander. He was my roommate, and we basically watched out for each other. Then I was introduced to Black Dranzer, and I was instantly drawn to the power radiating from it. After being in that place for those years I became stronger and put on more muscle heft than when I first came here. I was introduced to the world of Beyblading where winning was everything and loosing meant total shame. I took Dranzer for a test-drive, but the thing was too powerful, and I nearly destroyed the Abby.  
  
After that little extrusion Voltaire took me back to Japan, where he gave me Dranzer. She and I quickly bonded, sharing our deepest secrets and hopes. I learned that Dranzer was once my mother's, and since I found that out, I kept Dranzer close to my heart since then, she's been my mother since that day. We battled many kids, most not worth my time, until I met up with that brat Tyson and his Dragoon. I forgot that my Grandfather only wanted me to win, but I couldn't help but feel awed. Some one so young, so innocent could wield a creature as powerful as Dragoon.  
  
I met back up with Tyson in the Local Championships, which he won and I became the team Japan captain. That was when I met up with Rei Kon, Max Tate, and Kenny. You know the rest, I mean we made it to Russia and beat the Demolition boys, and now Voltaire is in prison.  
  
But what you don't know it that I could never find anyone to be the mortar to fill that gaping whole the deaths of my twin and mother left, until I went through what I did with the Bladebreakers. I have finally found people to call family after all these years, the whole has been sealed, now it's time to heal it completely.  
  
" Kai, what are we doing here?" Tyson asks from behind me as we stand at the gate of a small farmhouse. I smile and walk through the gate and up to the door. Knocking I wait and laugh when I hear a dog bark. An older woman comes to the door, but I can tell it's Auntie Mary.  
  
" Yes? Can I help you boys?" She asks and I smile.  
  
" You don't remember me? Auntie Mary?" I hold up my arms and when the old woman opens the door I embrace her.  
  
" MY KAI! My sweet Kai! LOUISE! LOUISE! Come quick! Kai has returned!" My aunt Louise comes out the door leaving Sully to bark at us all. I get a hug from both woman and refuse to let go until  
  
" Uh. Kai?" I turn and smile  
  
" Sorry, Auntie Mary, Auntie Louise, these are my friends and team mates. Guy's these are my Aunts." The guys stare at me and I laugh. My Aunts invite us in and before I go in, I look out over the yard, where the swing set is, and the unused sandbox.  
  
" I'm home." I say to no one in particular and walk into the house. Smiling at my aunts as they make a big fuss over the other boys. Yup, we are one strange family, but a family non the less.  
  
ID Thief: Hmm. A different view on Kai's past. I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW! Please? REVIEW! 


End file.
